1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to sensor, monitor and control appliance devices generally utilized in monitoring and surveillance systems and is specifically directed to a network adaptation of such appliances.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Security of public facilities such as schools, banks, airports, arenas and the like is a topic of increasing concern in recent years. Over the past few years, a number of violent incidents including bombings, shootings, arson, and hostage situations have occurred. In addition, agencies responsible for public security in these facilities must cope with more commonplace crimes, such as drug dealing, vandalism, theft and the like.
Such facilities frequently employ monitoring and surveillance systems and access control systems to enhance security. This has been common practice for a number of years. Such systems generally have a centralized monitoring console, usually attended by a guard or dispatcher. A variety of sensors are located throughout the facility, such as smoke detectors, fire detectors, motion sensors, glass breakage detectors, badge readers at various access points, and sometimes, video cameras and/or microphones. Other sensors and transducers are utilized to lock and unlock doors.
There are numerous devices utilized to collect information at remote locations and initiate a local alarm, store the information for later retrieval or forward the information to a remote location for storage and/or near real time review. Examples include fire alarms, security cameras, motion sensors, proximity switches, heat sensors, smoke and fire sensors, and the like. Almost all of these appliances can be used in some form of configuration where one or more sensors may be used in combination to provide a surveillance scheme over an area to be monitored. In prior art systems, the signal generated by each type of device was used locally, or if part of a network, was sent over a dedicated connection to a remote collection point for that type of device.
These prior-art devices often use technologies that not ‘intelligent’ in the modern sense; they merely provide an ‘ON/OFF’ indication to the centralized monitoring system. The appliances also are not ‘networked’ in the modern sense; they are generally hard-wired to the centralized monitoring system via a ‘current loop’ or similar arrangement, and do not provide situational data other than their ON/OFF status.